Sunday Morning
by Labrynth
Summary: Just another lazy Sunday morning in the Redfield house


Disclaimer: Not mine. Duh. Inspired, once again, by talaybaa's fantastic work. This one can be found here: talaybaa. deviantart art/ Still-Sleeping-311525846

**Sunday Morning**

She came awake, slowly, in stages.

Sunlight flickered in from the windows and Jill resisted the urge to pull the blanket over her head to hide from it. The warm line of Chris' side pressed against her back and a sleepy smile formed on her lips. Her head rested on his arm which wasn't the softest pillow in the world, but it was one of her favorites.

Shifting behind her, Chris rolled up onto his side, his free arm wrapping around her tightly. A soft kiss to the back of her shoulder.

"Morning," he said against her skin. He nuzzled against the back of her neck sending small shivers down her spine. "I seem to be held captive by someone's head this morning."

Despite the fact he couldn't see it, she smiled and kissed the inside of his upper arm. "You seem to be very distressed by this, fighting terribly hard to get away."

In response he tucked his hand under her hips and pulled her tight against him. "Oh yes, I'm struggling. Very hard. Can't you tell?"

Chuckling, she squirmed against him, feeling his hardness pressed against her. "Is that a banana in your pocket or are you just happy to see me? Oh wait... you don't have any pockets..."

His laugh was a rumble she felt against her back. "I'll show you banana." Large hands had already begun to roam, sliding across her skin with complete familiarity. Chris knew exactly where and how to touch her, which areas were the most sensitive, which ones would make her jump, which ones would make her weak in the knees. Taking a few moments, he swept the hair way from the back of her neck and kissed. The touch sent small waves of electricity through her.

Fingertips brushed along her skin like memories, gliding down her side, across her belly and back up just grazing the underside of her breast. All of the movements were unhurried, practiced. He could have her more than ready in under a minute if he was so inclined. And the bastard knew it. With a mind of it's own her body moved towards his touch, eager for it, needing it.

"Hmm, look who's awake now," he teased, fingers dipping dangerously low.

Her answer was a growl that might have been his name. His full name. Chris grinned into her hair then kissed the back of her neck again. It got the desired reaction out of her and she was fidgeting against him, unable to be still. Jill tried to roll over, to face him, but he held her in place. That roaming hand skimming down her leg until it reached her knee. Tucking under it, he pulled her leg up, letting the knee bend until it was propped up, giving him free access to her center.

With an agonizing slowness he knew would make her beg, he slid a finger inside of her. Testing her readiness, teasing, loving the knowledge he had her at his mercy. A show of retaliation had her pushing against him, rubbing against him, tempting him.

An offer he couldn't refuse, he groaned her name against her ear as she took him in. As with his fingers he moved slowly until he was completely inside of her. But he didn't keep his hand still, moving to the front his fingers worked the highly sensitive bundle of nerves.

There wasn't anything he loved more than feeling her around him, her body responding to his touch, building to her end. Everything except his hand stayed still no matter how badly he wanted to feel her move on him, sliding in and out of her. Just the thought made him harder. The tremors now made her muscles quiver, clenching around him. His name was a breath, a plea, but he wouldn't be made to move faster. Instead he skipped a beat, two, and she let out a whimper.

When he finally took pity on her he could feel it rise, the tension in her body, muscle spasms she couldn't control. She trembled, her body contracting around him. A kiss to her ear brought her head up and she looked over her shoulder. His kissed her then, tongue sliding into her mouth as she cried out. Swallowing her sounds he didn't stop until she was so sensitive the barest brush had her twitching. He'd stopped counting at the third orgasm, mouth never leaving hers.

Feeling cocky he began to move within her, slowly, the movements bringing soft gasps from her lips. Damn but he loved every sound she made. Pressing a hand to her belly he let her consume him. The silken feel of her skin against him, the heat of her body, the perfume of her arousal, all filling his senses.

"We don't know yet Chris," she whispered.

"Mmm," he responded, still moving inside of her. "No, _you_ don't know yet. I do. Maybe not right this second, but soon." Lips hovered over hers. "Now be quiet. I'm trying to enjoy my Sunday morning Mrs. Redfield."


End file.
